


TOFTS

by Fireskin



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny, Detective Noir, Other, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireskin/pseuds/Fireskin
Summary: He couldn't remember his past as he began his new life as a guardian... but his sense for trouble was too ingrained to let a dame with a secret walk away.
Relationships: Warlock and Memory





	TOFTS

TOFTS

Too Old for This Shit _Chapter 1_

He missed his hat.

He’d reached for it reflexively in that disorienting moment when he’d opened his eyes on this new world to the less than comforting words, “you’ve been dead”.

If he concentrated on it, he couldn’t remember what kind of hat...he couldn’t really remember anything from when he’d been alive alive and not some strange light filled simulacrum of himself. But in the quiet moments when his mind was at rest, he could feel how it sat on his head and his hands could trace the memory of the brim’s curve.

The bartender here at the “Liquid Light” had be been a good sport about trying to make a ‘martini’ from the strange future swill that was all you could get on the tower. He...they…had also indulged his desire for distance and so it had become his off duty haunt of choice. As he sank a bit lower into his shadowy seat in the corner of the tiny bar, he imagined pulling the brim of his hat down to hide his eyes and obscure his status as a guardian.

Obscuring status as a guardian was something that a helmet did an unsurprisingly poor job at.

A deep drink and then he leaned back and closed his eyes. The chatter of the bar surrounding him with something that felt like life. On one side, the unsubtle guffaws of the guardians sitting crowded on the side nearest the door. On the other side, the hushed murmurs of the ‘lightless’ civilians trying not to draw attention away from the larger than life warriors.

Guardian or not, he still felt more in tune with the living than with the light filled unliving he’d joined, however reluctantly, so their chatter drew his sightless attention.

“ _Clement lost his job yesterday. Had him clearing out his locker asap. He looked really upset. I wonder what he did?”_ A male voice, nondescript. Not worth opening his eyes for.

“ _Wanna see a Cabal Helmet? I took one from the rubble.”_ That made him snort. The female voice sounded so proud of herself. Still not worth pulling himself from the approaching stupor that passed for sleep in the light bearers.

“ _They said it was suicide..._ _That he had some guardians dead ghost with him too. He’d never do that. He’d never kill anyone or… ur.. anything_ _?”_ That caught his attention. The male voice sounded strained. The female voice that responded was calm. Too calm.

“ _Not our problem._ _Now, you said you had the trade?”_

“ _I…_ _this is our_ _problem. My quarters were robbed last night. It’s missing.”_ The male voice was lying about something. How he knew, well, that was a puzzle for another night.

The woman’s hiss of disappointment, or perhaps anger, finally drew him to open his eyes in curiosity.

The man was nondescript. Almost to the point of purposeful neutrality. Someone meant not to be remembered. The woman… well...

It’s always the dame. He smirked to himself as the thought came to his mind. She certainly bore all the marks of a ‘dame’. Pretty and with clothing a bit more trendy than he found attractive. Her angel face bore the disdain and calculation of someone more devilish than angelic however.

An interesting pair. Interesting in a way that nearly said out loud, “nefarious dealings”. As if aware that they’d said too much in this public space, the two stood and left without fanfare.

However, the woman’s eyes slid across his face, stopping for a moment to meet his gaze and then duck away as she slipped out the door after her unremarkable companion.

Why did he think things were going to suddenly get more interesting?


End file.
